Guanin, Guanlin, dan Gulali
by WKWKWKWKWK0
Summary: "Jung saem nge fans sama Guanlin apa, dari tadi Guanlin mulu yang disebutin." "Pengen jajan Guanlin " WANNA ONE MAKNAE LINE PARK JIHOON PARK WOOJIN BAE JINYOUNG LEE DAEHWI LAI GUANIN EH GULALI EH GUANLIN


_Guanin, Guanlin dan Gulali_

.

.

.

WANNA ONE Members

Park Jihoon, Park Woojin, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi, Lai Gualin with hyung line (maybe?)

.

.

.

 _"_ _Jung saem nge fans sama Guanlin apa, dari tadi Guanlin mulu yang disebutin."_

 _"_ _Pengen jajan Guanlin~"_

.

.

.

WKWKWKWKWK

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Hari ini dikelasnya terdapat pelajaran Biologi mengenai DNA dan RNA. Jihoon terus menerus mengerutkan kedua halisnya sejak jam dimulai. Dan hal itu membuat Woojin yang duduk disebelahnya mengangkat halisnya, karena bingung dengan tingkah temannya.

"Lo napa sih hun? Ada yang aneh sama Jung saem?"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu Jung saem nge fans sama Guanlin apa, dari tadi Guanlin mulu yang disebutin."

Woojin semakin kebingungan, dia mencari-cari dimana uacapan Jung saem yang mengatakan 'Guanlin'. "Guanlin apa sih hun? Perasaan dari tadi ga ada Guanlin."

Jihoon gregetan sendiri karena Woojin sama sekali tak mengerti yang diucapkannya.

"Itu ada Auksin sama Sitosin terus Timin terus ada Guanlin Jin. Lo merhatiin Jung saem kaga sih?"

"Auksin, Sitosin, Timin...Guanlin?" Woojin memfokuskan tatapannya pada papan tulis didepan mereka. "Oh maksud lo Guanin. Itu Guanin hun, Guanlin dari mana elah."

Jihoon mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak peduli dengan protesan temannya itu. "Lagi pula Guanlin sama Guanin ga beda jauh juga."

.

.

.

"Hyuuuung~"

Disaat anak 99line persiapan ujian-ujian, adik-adik kelas mereka diliburkan. Sehingga saat ini Jinyoung dan Daehwi sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar mall.

"Jajanin gue lah~"

Namun sayangnya seimut apapun aegyo miliknya, Jinyoung tetap dalam pendiriannya untuk tidak membelikan apapun pada adiknya itu.

"Hyung udah diperingatin sama Jisung hyung buat kaga jajan sembarangan. Jadi kita kesini buat beli buku aja. Udah!"

Daehwi mengubah ekspresinya menjadi kesal, dia menghentakan kakinya kemudian jalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Jinyoung yang terbengong.

"Dia ngambek?"

Dengan wajah pasrahnya Jinyoung berlari mencari Daehwi yang sudah menghilang jejaknya. Sampai akhirnya dia sampai diluar mall, menemukan Daehwi sedang berjongkok didepan pedangang.

"Hyung beli Guanlin yuuu~" kembalilah aegyonya. "Pengen jajang Guanlin Jinyoung hyung~"

"Guanlin?" bagaimana caranya membeli Guanlin.

"Ini Gulali dek Daehwi bukan Guanlin," paman penjual gulali melarat ucapan Daehwi, kemudian menunjukan tulisan yang ada pada papannya.

'Ini GULALI bukan GUANLIN'

"Tapi kan ahjussi nulis Guanlin juga disini. Berarti saya ga salah dong."

Jinyoung hanya berharap agar Jisung hyungnya tak marah karena mereka jajan Gulali. Tiba-tiba dirinya jadi ingat Guanlin.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan keempat hyung maknaennya (?) maknae sesungguhnya malah bersantai-santai di dorm mereka.

Guanlin berputar-putar dilantai, kemudian tiba-tiba berdiri. Lalu dia duduk disofa, berbaring, dan menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai. Sungguh kurang kerjaan sekali dia.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm terbuka, menampakkan hyung 99l nya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur. Sampai kemudian Jihoon menatapnya dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Hai Guanin~" dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Guanlin dengan wajah tanyanya. Namun hanya dibalas gelengan tak mengerti dari hyung yang juga terdiam tak jauh dari dirinya berada.

CKLEK

"Yey gue jajan Guanlin~ gue jajan Guanlin~" dengan sedikit bernada Daehwi menjingkrak-jingkrakan kakinya.

Kemudian Daehwi berhenti disebelah Woojin dan menatap bahagia pada Guanlin. Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya yang tak memegang Gulali terangkat, kemudian dia melambaikannya.

"Hai Gulali!" dan pergi kekamarnya masih dengan menjingkrak-jingkrakan kakinya.

"Mereka kenapa?"

Guanlin menatap dengan wajah bingung pada dua pintu kamar yang tertutup.

"Sabar Guanin, mungkin ini ujian karena lo kaga ketemu sama Sitosin," Woojin pergi menuju dapur, meninggalkan Guanlin yang semakin menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Gue ga ngerti masa yang diucapin sama Woojin hyung."

Jinyoung mengangkat bahunya. "Gue juga."

"Intinya lo kudu sabar Gulali, habisnya lo manis banget deh," perasaan yang manis itu kamu Bae (?)

Jinyoung menyusul Daehwi kekamarnya untuk menyimpan barang-barang belanjaannya.

Dan sekarang tinggal Guanlin sendiri di ruang tengah. Dia membaringkan badannya diatas karpet, kemudian menutup matanya. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dari perkataan hyung hyung ga jelasnya.

.

.

.

 _Lagi pula ffnya juga ga jelas nin eh li..._

END


End file.
